


The Tyrant

by boke_senpai



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dungeon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boke_senpai/pseuds/boke_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood that runs through your veins is not that of the Ren Family but you are a royal "hostage" trying to be acknowledged by the First Prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Kouen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Magi or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> Please excuse my lame writing I am still knew in this

                                                                  

 

"Wake up (y/n)-sama, it's about time" you hear a familiar voice calling out your name. You slowly open your eyes and first thing you see is Aiko, your maid.

It's only natural for you, a princess of the Kou empire, to be surrounded by maids and servants. Although, you don't really belong here. The blood that runs through your veins is not that of the Ren Family but you are a royal guest of the currently non-existing countries that are now unified into one. Or you could say that you are a hostage taken in by the emperor back when you were still little. The reason you are still alive is because by "adopting" you, the people of your home country won't rebel again Kou empire, thus maintaining peace.

"(Y/n)-sama, get up already, you'll be late and you don't want to keep prince Kouen and the rest of your siblings waiting" said Aiko while nagging, interfering with your thoughts.

"Siblings, huh?" you mumbled to yourself and you got up from the luxurious, comfortable bed. The maid covered your naked body with your clothing. She then brushed your hair but you stopped her.

"I can do it myself. I don't want to end up some spoiled brat while I am being restrained in this place" you said without hiding your usual depression and annoyance.

"(Y/n)-sama" muttered Aiko always worried about you as she was. But you didn't hear her as you were already at the door.

"This is definitely the worse part of the day, where I have to be in the same room with this tyrant, that prince Kouen" you thought every time you were walking through the halls of the royal palace heading to the dining room, where all your "siblings" were gathered for breakfast.

"-is she?"

"I am sure she will be-" you heard young prince Kouha replying to a question coming from a deep irritated voice, probably Kouen's.

"(Y/n)-neesan! There you are!" shouted Kouha in a happy tone, the only Ren prince you were on good terms with.

You didn't say a word as you weren't in the mood so you just nodded and headed towards your seat.

"You are late" stated Kouen in a cold and serious manner.

"Excuse my late arrival, your Highness" you bowed your head and took a seat. It's not like you were really sorry but you couldn't deal with the spoiled future king first thing in the morning. Even though you apologised you felt an intimidating look gazing upon you.

"Now that all of us are finally here, I would like to announce you that a new dungeon has appeared nearby. Since all of you have already obtained a metal vessel I want to discuss who will be the one to conquer it" announced Kouen in his serious as usual tone.

"N-n-not all of u-us..." you mumbled, not daring to face Kouen.

"What was that (y/n)?" the question adressed to you gave you goosebumps. Dealing with him wasn't for you after all.

"I-I don't own a metal vessel" you still couldn't make eye contact with his cold red eyes.  
He smirked for a while as if he was enjoying your shyness but then he went back to his usual self.

"Forget about it, you are too weak to challenge a dunge-"

"B-But I have been training for all these years" you interrupted him raising your voice. "I want to get stronger and-" you continued, being manipulated by your anger.

"Enough" responded Kouen, who was no longer sitting on his chair as he aserted himself by smashing his hand on the table."I am your King and you WILL obey my orders".

Great, now you'd done it. As it was hard for you dealing with the angry King, still frustrated you were, you rudely got up and left the dining hall after smashing the door.

Kouen sat down while muttering to himself: "What a pain" as he sighed.

You walked back to your room full of anger and disappointment.  
"The rumors were definitely true. He is the definition of a tyrant" you said out loud "so cold hearted" you added but your voice this time softened. You laid in your bed staring at the ceiling. You reached out your hand as if you wanted to touch something that was up there. "Why is it so hard to reach you? As time goes by you are getting more and more distant. Why is that...Kouen? How can I reach out to you?" you said to yourself and that's when you realised how desperate you were, desperate for power so you would be able to stand equally by his side.

It was getting dark and you still hadn't left your room. In fact you were still staring at the ceiling. And thus, you decided. It was too late to back down now. You wouldn't give up no matter what. These were your thoughts as you were changing into your fighting clothes. After you had put your hair up in a messy ponytail you sneaked out of the palace and headed all alone to the dungeon.

 

_~Meanwhile..._

 

Kouen was in the library doing his usual paperwork he was interrupted by Kouha who violently opened the door.  
"En-ni!!!" Kouen could tell he was running as he was out of breath.

"What is it Kouha?" asked calmly as he was resting his head on his palm .

"(y/n)-neesan! S-she is gone!" he shouted all worried.

"What?" that was the first time Kouen had shown any emotion in a long time. "Where did she go?" He asked as he was no longer sitting.

"She left a note. She says that she doesn't care about your orders and that she will be heading to the dungeon no matter what"

"Stupid as always" stated Kouen and he started to walk towards the door where the young prince was standing. "It can't be helped, I am going to the dungeon, let Koumei lead the invasion in Balbadd, support him in any way possible"

"En-ni" said Kouha surprised yet worried as he was about your safety.

"Don't worry, I'll bring (y/n) back" he smiled as he pated Kouha on the head.


	2. The Dungeon

                                                             

 

“This is… a dungeon?!” you said to yourself as you opened your eyes after a long fall. You were sitting on the floor or so you thought. It didn’t take long enough for you to realize that you were on the top of a cliff.

“How will I get down theeere~?” you wondered kind of scared as you had turned blue because of your fear of heights. “No! This isn’t the time to be afraid. If I don’t do this now he will be right, I will indeed be weak. I have to prove that bastard wrong. Plus it can’t be this hard to climb my way down, right?” After this little monologue of yours you started climbing down the cliff. You were doing great until you missed your footing.

“Is this my end?” you thought as you were falling but suddenly the fall stopped, hitting your back on something hard, probably a rock. The fall wasn’t that long to kill you but it sure injured you a bit. But you didn’t care, you already knew that this was a possibility the moment you stepped foot in this dungeon.

You kept on walking no matter what, until you came across a pack of wolves. You weren’t paralyzed with fear because you had trust on your fighting skills. You kept on fighting for a while as you were eliminating one wolf at a time. It was when another wolf, which you hadn’t seen, attacked you from your left and bit your hand but you eliminated it afterwards.

A lot of blood was coming out of your left hand and you couldn’t stop the bleeding. Having killed all of the wolves you kept on walking straight ahead, not sure that you had chosen the correct path.

“I have to hurry if I want to make it out of here in one piece or even alive, otherwise I will die of blood loss” you realized. Then another pack of wolves blocked your way but you didn’t have time to deal with them. If you didn’t, they would probably follow you and eat you. And while you were making an escape plan, three wolves attacked you at the same time. “This will definitely be the end of me, I don’t have time to draw my sword and counterattack” you thought to yourself.

You closed your eyes hoping your death will be less painful this way. The pain though you were expecting never came. Instead you heard the wolves crying when you should be the one to do so. You slowly opened your eyes in curiosity and what you saw completely surprised you.

Red cape, red hair. You were pretty familiar with this shade of red. “Impossible” you thought “so he is the one I am seeing on my last moments, huh? This tyrant.” You fell on your knees and you weren’t able to keep your eyes open anymore. You had lost too much blood and now you were losing your consciousness too.

You could see nothing but black. “It’s warm” you thought “this kind of warmth relaxes me”. You felt satisfied and calm. Then you realized that something was touching your body or maybe that your body was touching something.  
You slowly opened your eyes only to see a blurry figure. You couldn’t see clearly so you closed your eyes. You felt two arms wrapped around your waist and your head was leaning in a muscular warm chest. You were comfortable and safe in this position. No one had been this close to you since you were little. It was comforting and relaxing. You didn’t want to move. And then it came to you!!! Just who was this figure?

You opened your eyes again and this time you saw him. This tyrant! Your eyes widened and you jumped up shocked. “K-kouen???” You shouted pulling away from his hug and moving quickly a few steps away. He opened his eyes since you had woken him up and he yawned.

“I see, so you are awake” he said calmly “Don’t move around too much, your wound will reopen.”  
You looked at your left hand and it was all patched up with a piece of Kouen’s clothes. “You didn’t have to do that” you mumbled and blushed without meeting his eyes.

“I would have used Phoenix’s power to heal you but I need the magoi in case of emergency since someone barged in the dungeon so recklessly without taking a powerful companion with her” he said in his usual calm tone, as if he didn’t really care.

“No one asked you to come and help in the first place! What are you doing here anyway? Someone like you, coming all the way to a dungeon for a weak person like me, huh?” You said raising your voice since his insinuation made you angry. You might have been mad at him but at the same time you wanted to return to his hug since you could now feel the cold of the dungeon.

He crawled quickly towards you having a worried look on his face. He cornered you in the rock made wall so you would both be invisible and he placed his hand on your mouth shutting you up. He looked behind him without letting go of your mouth. You saw a huge beast passing by, something that resembled a dragon, and your eyes widened in surprise. The beast didn’t notice you as you were hiding in a small cave. He turned his head looking at you face to face. You were still unable to say a word. “I came to save a weak girl, it’s my duty as the first prince of the Kou Empire after all” he said giving you a sneaky smirk. You frowned your eyebrows in frustration, and then you grabbed his hand and pulled it away from your mouth. “Of course it is, your highness” you said sarcastically and you tried to escape from his “prison”.

With his right hand he grabbed you from your waist and he pressed you violently against the rock wall. He secured your position by grabbing your right arm, placing it in a right angle up the wall, not allowing you to get away from him again.

“ **OUCH!** ” you shouted in reaction of the pain in both your back and injured arm.

“Please refrain from using such language, I am not your king, but as your prince you will do as I order you to and no one will get hurt” he stated mad at your attitude as he was. He really hated it when you were calling him ‘Your highness’. His face came closer to yours and the distance between you two was minimized. You could almost come in contact with his whole upper body and his broad muscular shoulders were hiding your view of the background. You were so close to him that your anger had calm down a bit. Then he whispered in your ear: “You won’t make it out alone, you are weak after all” He distant himself a bit and you could see him smirking satisfied as usual.

His behavior irritated you which resulted in slapping him instinctively with your free hand. “You are a tyrant after all!” you told him showing your frustration and disappointment at the same time. His annoying smirk had disappeared from his face as if he was finally being serious towards you but he didn’t say a word. He loosened his grip giving you the chance to get up on your feet. “We should get going” you said coldly with your back turned towards the exit of the little cave in which you both had been hiding all this time. He got up from the ground cleaning himself up. “A tyrant, huh?” he muttered looking at your back.


	3. "Goodbye, my King"

                                                             

 

You kept on walking ahead of Kouen as silence prevailed in the dungeon, which was weird. A dungeon is supposed to be a dangerous place with many wild beasts attacking you non-stop, but other than the pack of wolves you had come across earlier, there was no more fighting. However, you were tired, no, exhausted. “It must have been from the loss of blood” you thought. And while you were keeping your mind busy with such things, the silence was broken by a sound coming from behind you. You turned around as a reaction to the noise and saw Kouen on the ground.

“Kouen!” you shouted running to his side. You held him close to you allowing his head to rest on your thighs. His closed eyes, his sweaty cold forehead and his panting, were signs explaining his collapsing. He looked exhausted; you doubted he could even lift a finger. “But why?” you wondered.

“Kouen, how are you feeling?” you asked worried placing your hand on his forehead.

“S-so now you are talking to me?” he managed to say opening his left eye but you could tell even speaking was taking a toll on him.

“Shut up you baka-prince!” you leaned in lowering your torso so your lips would be able to touch his forehead as if kissing it. Your eyes widened in response to his body temperature.

“You are cold! What’s with this hypotension?” you made a rhetoric question trying to think of a factor that could have caused that. You looked around hoping you could find a clue but it was a lost cause. Kouen chuckled.

“What’s with this inward laugh?” you frowned your eyebrows in annoyance. It wasn’t the time for him to be laughing, his condition was serious, not something to be entertained with.

“You are always overreacting” he stated calmly although his panting hadn’t stopped yet.

“Overreacting? Are you serious Kouen? Your body temperature is cold and I bet that your blood pressure is pretty low so this isn’t overreacting okay?” you slightly raised your voice at his immaturity on such an important matter.

“See? Overreacting” he gave you his usual smirk.

“Listen you baka-prin~” a loud roar interrupted your nagging. You turned around to see the dragon from before chasing you.

“Shit!” You muttered then quickly put Kouen’s right hand behind your torso and wrapped your left arm around his waist feeling his athletic abs from under his clothes. You tried to get up as fast as you could, supporting the weak prince. No matter your intense efforts to get away all you managed to achieve was to slow down your deaths. Due to its gigantic body it couldn’t catch up with you but you couldn’t escape from it because of the burden you were carrying.

You found a place to hide, behind some huge rocks. You gently laid Kouen down supporting his back and his head on the stone wall and then you almost collapsed on the ground. He was still panting, so were you. You had wasted too much of your energy, you hadn’t eaten in hours and you needed sleep. You checked again his temperature with your hand and in response he half opened his red eyes. He chuckled again.

“I don’t even have the energy to tell you off” you responded smiling this time. “Why do I feel so tired and why does your temperature keep decreasing?”

“It’s only a guess, b-“he coughed.

“Kouen!” you drew closer to him as he kept coughing on his hand. You caressed his neck and when he stopped you lifted his head from his goatee chin.

“Why are you coughing blood?” Your eyes widened to the view of it, you paralyzed not knowing what to do. It’s not like you were a first aid kit expert.

“It’s the reduced amount of magoi” he managed to say looking at his hand inexpressibly.

“Reduced amount of magoi?” you repeated “But you didn’t waste any since you entered the dungeon right?”

“That’s right, the cause is the dungeon itself” you looked at him in confusion but he kept talking without facing you. “This is only a hypothesis but what make this dungeon difficult aren’t the monsters that one may face but its ability to soak up the challenger’s magoi. It doesn’t matter how powerful someone is, here the strong and the weak will eventually face the same death.” You were speechless from his words. From confused your mind had turned blank. You just kept staring at his profile face.

“The more we stay in here, the worse our situation gets and the weaker we grow” he continued “and since I am obviously too powerless to even move, you shoul~” he stopped because he looked at you and your tears falling from your eyes caught him by surprise. His serious face was now changed into a smiling one. “Oi why are you crying?” his expression had softened.

You rubbed your teary eyes blowing in your runny nose. “I-I don’t want to leave you behind” you answered him giving away your fear of how things would turn out.

“You don’t have a choice, as your prince I order you to do so” he commanded in a smooth voice, caressing your cheek and wiping your tears off your face with his left hand.

You stopped crying; you got up on your knees and cleaned yourself from any dirt on your clothes.

“Very well! But I am afraid that I will have to disobey your orders your Highness. As a citizen of the Kou Empire, it is my duty to protect my King until my last breath” you stated determined and raised your sword from the ground.

Kouen grabbed your hand, though he coughed because he moved recklessly and his body was too fragile. “S-Stop” he ordered you.

You looked at him “I know I am weak your Highness, but I am all you’ve got right now and you are not in a position to assert yourself” You kneeled down and whispered in his ear “Goodbye my King.” You pulled away a little but your faces were still pretty close. You gazed into his concerned eyes smiling in satisfaction then you focused your eyesight on his lips and leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t pull back which made you happy. Instead he forced his way inside your mouth joining your tongues. At that time the only thing you were paying attention to, was the way your tongues were running over each other. After enjoying this first and yet last passionate kiss you shared with Kouen, you distant yourself from him. You smiled nostalgically for one last time and you exited your hideout while he kept staring at your back feeling angry with him that he was unable to stop you.

~~~

You opened your eyes slowly. “Am I dead?” you thought. But you found out the answer to your question after looking at these familiar curtains of the bed, then the walls and the ceiling. You turned to look the other way the moment you felt a warm hand caressing yours. You were surprised to see Kouen by your side. You tried to get up fast but Kouen and a pain in your chest stopped you halfway.

“Ouch!” you exclaimed.

“Take it easy” he commanded you “From now on you have to be more careful with your health”

“W-why is that?” you asked in curiosity.

“How else are you going to protect me as my new household vessel?” he smirked.

“Household vessel? Who? Me?... But how?” your eyes were wide open due to the shock.

“You activated it while fighting so desperately that beast” he declared half smiling.

“For real?”

He nodded as a response to your question but his expression got stern all of a sudden. Seeing him you stopped smiling too and just looked at him puzzled.

”Now that I recall it” he hit your forehead with his forefinger using a lot of strength.

“Ouch!” You complained touching your red ‘injured’ forehead. “What was that for?” you nagged.

“That was for disobeying my orders” he stated frowning his eyebrows.

“B-but” you tried to justify your actions.

“And that’s for…” He leaned in closer minimizing the distant between you two and then he gently cupped your face in his hand while he was upholding his body with the other one. Then your lips locked. The kiss was intense and passionate, his soft lips felt perfect on yours. You couldn’t stop, no; you didn’t want to do so. But all good things come to an end, so did this kiss.

“…my gratitude, take it as a token” He said in his deep soft voice, a voice you would hear only when he was alone around you. A voice you used to hear when you two were younger and more carefree.  
“No. Good things may come to an end, but this is just getting started.” You thought and you kissed him again and again.

“Thank you, Your Highness and my King”

He sighed. He climbed on top of you as your head was between his arms that were supporting his corpus. “If that’s how you wanna play…” he addressed to you smirking and lowered his torso to meet your lips for one more time.

“…My Queen…”

 

THE END


End file.
